From Peanuts to Proposal
by suspenders
Summary: An Entry into Bethaboo and TheEdwardEmmett's Make it Count contest. Edward has just proposed to Bella and they spend some time discussing their accident prone past.


**A/N: This is my entry into Bethaboo and TheEdwardEmmett's Make it Count contest. It is surprisingly difficult to fit an entire story into 1,000 words or less. The whole story is from Edward's point of view. Enjoy!**

I leaned down and kissed her for the 800th time tonight. My lips resting on hers, I sighed and quietly reveled in her. The feeling of her lips, of her body under mine, her hands running through my hair. I wanted to remember everything about tonight, the night I proposed. She laughed against my lips. I rested my forehead to hers.

"What?"

"We've come a long way Edward."

"We have, but what exactly are you referring to?"

"The night we met."

*

"_Ow, Shit! Who the hell does this God damned bowling ball belong to?"_

"_Gah! I am so sorry. It's mine, it just slipped."_

"_You could've broken my toe!"_

"_I said I was sorry!"_

"_Look lady, sorry doesn't bring the feeling back in my right foot!"_

"_Hm, well here, I'll step on your left foot and even things out asshole!"_

*

"I still can't believe you actually stomped on my toe."

"You were being an ass."

"I was, and I will always be thankful you saw past it."

It was my turn to laugh in reminiscence. I ran my nose from her mouth and along her jaw until my mouth was at her ear.

"I was just thinking about the first time I made love to you."

"So romantic, I fell while I was taking my shoes off and you tripped over your pants trying to catch me."

*

"_Oh, Edward, baby, are you alright? You cut open your lip."_

"_Bella, I'm fine. But I won't be if you are not naked and on my bed in the next 10 seconds." I growled as she peeled off the rest off her clothing and slid up onto my bed. I climbed up and slowly brought my body on top of hers. Our erratic breathing brought our chests together and I was filled with love for the woman beneath me. I started at her collarbone and worked my way up her neck._

"_Bella, I love you so much." I placed a long slow kiss just below her ear earning a soft moan._

"_Edward, I love you too. Show me. Make love to me." I began to slowly suck and nibble on her bottom lip. Soon her tongue was running across my mouth and I leaned in to deepen the kiss. Every ounce of love we felt for each other radiated off of our entangled tongues. I spent the night and used every inch of our bodies to show her how much I loved her._

*

"But wait Edward, you skipped right over some of our finer moments."

"Continue…"

"Our first date."

"Bella, didn't we decide not to talk about that ever again."

"You're so damn sensitive!" The right side of her mouth lifted to form a crooked smile. She got that from me and I loved seeing it on her beautiful face.

*

_I arrived at her door on time with a bouquet of gerbera daisies for her. I paced outside the door for 10 minutes before I could work up the courage to ring the bell. I ran my hand nervously through my hair as I waited for her to answer. She opened the door and the sight of her took my breath away. I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips._

"_Bella you look stunningly beautiful, these are for you." She blushed the most beautiful shade of pink._

"_Thank you Edward, you look rather scrumptious yourself. I was wondering how long you were going to pace before you rang my doorbell."_

_It was my turn to blush._

"_Yeah, sorry about that. You could've helped a guy out." _

"_Now where's the fun in that?" Bella wrapped her arm around mine and I walked her to my Volvo. We talked about anything and everything on the way to dinner. I decided to take her to my favorite Thai restaurant._

"_I hope Thai is alright."_

"_Sounds delicious."_

_We both ordered and I could barely keep my hands off her while we waited for dinner. Our food came and we both happily ate and talked until I started to feel a little uncomfortable._

"_Edward are you okay?"_

_I choked out my words. "I don't know, I suddenly don't feel so good. Oh my God, is that a peanut?" Apparently they had altered my usual order and added peanuts. It would have been fine if I wasn't deathly allergic to them. I could feel my face swell and my throat close._

"_Bella we need to go, now."_

*

"I was scared shitless all the way to the hospital. Not to mention that fact that I was not exactly skilled at driving a 5 speed. I don't know if you were more concerned about your life ending or your precious Volvo. I still wish I had a picture of you. Your entire face swelled to 3 times its normal size. It's pretty fucking funny now."

"Hilarious. I'm just glad I have since used my superior driving skills to teach your fine ass how to drive a stick shift. Not that I plan on making that trip again."

"Even with our colorful past, the last few hours are at the top of my list of favorite memories."

"And why would that be love?" My face was full with my smile and her eyes were closed as she placed a soft kiss on my jaw. I nuzzled my own face into her hair and settled it into my spot, the base of her neck.

"Because Edward tonight, you promised to spend the rest of your life making more memories with me."

"Love, there is no place I would rather be." I crashed my lips to hers and spent the rest of the night entangled with the only woman I have and will ever love.

**A/N: Well there it is, leave a review and don't forget to vote once the voting opens on March 22****nd****. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
